nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Spain
Spain has been participating in NVSC since the first edition with the broadcaster RTVE (Corporación de Radio y Televisión Española). From the 4th edition, Spain participates with the broadcaster TVE (Televisión Española). Spain in North Vision Song Contest Spain debuted in the first edition of NVSC in Budapest. 'North Vision Song Contest 1' Spain confirmed they would debut in the first edition of NVSC. They announced that they plan to do an internal selection. They internally selected Xiu Xiu Plastic to represent them with her song "Supernova" sung in Catalan. Before the contest began, Xiu Xiu plastic contacted the NBU and were curious about the contest. They were thankful that they were chosen. They competed in Semi Final 1 but failed to qualify by placing 14th with 41 points. 'North Vision Song Contest 2' Spain announced that they will be in NVSC 2. Spain again selected internally. RTVE chose Nuria Swan with the song "I want you". During Semi Final 2, Spain experienced technical difficulties resulting in Spain voting by only jury. Nuria made it to the final, where she achieved a 20th place. 'North Vision Song Contest 3' Spain confirmed that they will be in NVSC 3. They announced that they plan to have another internal selection. RTVE chose Mónica Naranjo & Pastora Soler with the song "Pantera en libertad''". Spain became 20th in the 2nd semi final with 28 points. 'North Vision Song Contest 4' Spain confirmed that they will be in NVSC 4. They announced that they plan to have again an another internal selection. TVE chose The Locos with the song "Contrato Limosna". Spain became 13th in the 1st semi final with 60 points. 'North Vision Song Contest 5' Spain confirmed that they will be in NVSC 5. They announced that they plan to have again an internal selection. TVE chose Yanela Brooks ft. Brian Cross with the song "Mondays". Spain became 18th in the second semi final with 38 points. 'North Vision Song Contest 6' Spain confirmed that they will be in NVSC 6. They announced that they plan to have a national selection for the first time. TVE chose Dani Martin to compete in the very first national selection for Spain; called ''Spain Rocks Europe. Dani Martin participated with 5 songs and other countries could vote for the winning song. "Cero" won the national selection. Spain became 17th in the first semi final with 40 points. 'North Vision Song Contest 7' Spain confirmed that they will be in NVSC 7. They announced that they plan to have again an internal selection. TVE chose firstly Ruth Lorenzo with her song "Love is Dead", but later was found that the song already participated in the Andorran national selection and so Spain changed its entry to "Arde El Corazon" by Monte Negro. When the results of the Andorran national selection were out Spain changed its entry again to "Love is Dead" by Ruth Lorenzo, but when there came a lot of negative commentaries to that change the final entry became "Pain" by Ruth Lorenzo. Entries & results Voting Here's a review of the total points which Spain has given to all the countries from the 1st until the 7th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. 'Semi-Finals' has given the most points to... (total of the 1st until the 7th edition, semi-finals only) has received the most points from... (total of the 1st until the 7th edition, semi-finals only) 'Finals' has given the most points to... (total of the 1st until the 7th edition, finals only) has received the most points from... (total of the 1st until the 5th edition, finals only) 12 points Here below you could find a review of the 12 points which has given in the semi-finals and finals. 'Semi Finals' has given its 12 points to... 'Finals' has given its 12 points to... Commentators & spokespersons Category:Countries